1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method, a method for forming a composite metal-oxide film, and a method for coating two-liquid reaction curing type adhesive.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 09-309705 describes a technique for using nano-particles of a composite metal oxide as a dielectric material. Since such fine particles with a nano-scale particle size have a very small particle size and a high surface activity, the fine particles exhibit a property different from the physical property inherent to the compound itself. In particular, it is known that the fine particles can be calcinated at a low temperature of about 300° C. to 400° C. Thus, it is expected to apply the fine particles to, for example, a substrate of condenser-built in type in which a condenser is integrally built in an insulator such as a resin constructing a circuit board.
The nano-particles, however, have a property that the particles mutually interact very highly and are easily aggregated. It is therefore difficult to handle the nano-particles, and there has been no example in which the nano-particles were applied to form, for example, a part or component for a highly integrated LSI board.
As a method for easily obtaining such nano-particles of the composite metal oxide, there is a method employing the coprecipitation method. The coprecipitation method is a method in which a precipitant and a several kinds of salts of metals (metal salts) forming a composite metal oxide are reacted in a liquid phase to thereby generate a coprecipitate; and then the obtained coprecipitate is calcinated, thereby obtaining a target compound.
Accordingly, it is conceivable that a solution, obtained by mixing metal salts and a precipitant just before the mixture solution is used, is coated on a base material in a desired pattern form to generate a coprecipitate on the base material, and then the generated coprecipitate is calcinated on the base material, thereby forming a composite-metal oxide film on the base material.
In this case, however, the reaction between the metal salts and the precipitant is advanced also during a period of time since the metal salts and the precipitant have been mixed and then to the mixture of the metal salts and precipitant is coated on the base material. Therefore, when the solution is made to be a high-concentration solution, the coprecipitate is aggregated and deposited, thereby lowering the dispersion stability. On the other hand, when the solution is made to be a low-concentration solution for the purpose of improving the dispersion stability, then a coating operation needs to be performed repeatedly so as to obtain a composite metal-oxide film of a target thickness, thereby lowering the producibility.